


Writing prompts

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ch 4 more prompts, Ch1 Sharing a Bed Sentence Starters, Ch2 Sick Sentence Starters, Ch3 random prompts, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is not innocent, Multi, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: To bundle all the writing prompts that i made on Tubmlr togheter





	1. Sharing a Bed Sentence Starters

**Author's Note:**

> The lenght may wary

**Sharing a Bed Sentence Starters**

 

“You pushed me out of bed in your sleep.” (Keith to Flareon) - [merc9andazombie](http://merc9andazombie.tumblr.com/)

 

Keith woke to the feeling of everything being colder and harder than when he went to sleep, he blinked his eyes open to find himself at eye-level with where he had tossed his boots. he blinked again pushing himself up in a sitting position to find that the only part of his body that still was on the bed was his right foot, the blanket hung halfheartedly over his leg, while the other occupant in the bed snored stretched far and long and taking up the whole bed. Keith rose to his feet and glared at Flareon.

  “You lil shit.” Keith grumbled as he grabbed the pokémon and lifted it up, but Flareon’s body acted like a boiled noodle. “Why do you have to be so much like a cat?!” Keith groaned as he let Flareon fall back in the bed, causing the pokémon to open one eye and look at him, a confused chirp left the fire type and Keith placed his hands on his hips.

  “You pushed me out of bed in your sleep.” Keith said “If you do it one more time you’re banned from sleeping on my bed.”

* * *

 

 

Pidge and Lance with "can i sleep with you tonight?" please - [aliceallalone](https://aliceallalone.tumblr.com/)

 

_“Can I sleep with you tonight?”_

Lance blinked his eyes open and pushed the eye-mask up to look into the room before he pushed the headphones of his head, had he imagined it? he was sure he heard someone knock on his door, but the castle gave away so many strange noises that he wasn’t 100 % sure.

a soft and slightly hesitant knock then came from the door again.

  “Yeah?” Lance called as he sat up, the door opened and Pidge stood there hugging her pillow close glasses left somewhere else, hair ruffled and eyes slightly red. “Hey Pidge, what’s wrong?” the green paladin looked away clearly contemplating something before she opened her mouth but closed it again before she swallowed and looked at him.

  “Can I sleep with you tonight?” she asked with a slightly wavering voice. Lance watched her for a moment, she looked sad and tired.

  “Sure.” Lance said and pushed the blanket away and shuffled over to make space. “Nightmare?” Pidge nodded but didn’t say anything as she laid down, Lance watched her for a moment, before he took of his, or rather the headphones she let him borrow, and put them beside the bed and then laid down as well

  “Soooo… like, do you wanna talk about it? or cuddle? or both?” Pidge hugged around him before he managed to finish his sentence.

  “I don’t wanna talk.” Pidge mumbled into the blue paladin pyjamas

  “Silent cuddling it is then.” Lance said and hugged Pidge closer

* * *

 

 

Hance, "You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night", pretty please? - [glassesgirl0401](https://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com/)

 

_“You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night”_

Lance knew something was up, with the way Hunk beamed at him when he entered the dinning room, Shiro and Allura were talking battle plans while Keith tried to keep Pidge from drowning in her food goo.

  “What did i do now?” Lance asked eyes returning to Hunk who shone like the sun.

  “I love you.” Hunk said grinning. Lance tried to fight down the blush those words always brought, he wasn’t sure if he succeed or not.

  “I… love you to Hunk, but why are you looking at me like that?”

  “He’s been in a good mood all morning.” Keith said not looking at them as he ate his goo, before stopping with the spork in his mouth to make sure Pidge didn’t poke her eyes ut with hers.

  “You said the cutest thing in your sleep last night.” Hunk said still beaming. “It was adorable.”

  “I talk in my sleep?” Lance asked in surprise Hunk nodded still smiling.

  “You were talking in Spanish at first so i didn’t catch what you said until you switched to English mid sentence.” Lance said down slowly, unsure if he wanted to know what he had been rambling in his sleep or not.

  “Uh… what exactly did i say?” he asked after a while. Hunk, if possible shone even brighter as he turned to look at Lance with bright eyes

  “You said-”

  “Pidge!” Keith called jerking her back in a siting position, getting Shiro to turn around and he chuckled slightly at the green paladins goo filled face, before he took a towel Coran handed him to get her face clean.

  “When did you go to sleep?” he asked.

  “the fuck is sleep?” Pidge replied with a huff as she batted his hand away

  “Language young one.” Shiro said.

  “- and it was so cute!” Lance jolted back and blinked looking back to Hunk who apparently still had been talking. _Shit._

“Oh, i have no memory of saying that, but sure, it’s cute i guess.” Lance said hoping Hunk wouldn’t notice that he had no idea what Hunk had told him. Hunk smiled before he brought Lance into a hug and kissed him on the head.

  “It was adorable.” Lance huffed but smiled. he’d have to ask Hunk about it again later when they were alone.

* * *

 

 

"You're so beautiful when you've just woken up" with Hunk and Pidge? ((Im really enjoying your short stories they're so fluffy aaaahh)) -  [ohtheshippings](https://ohtheshippings.tumblr.com/)

 

Pidge had no idea how Hunk did it, he could look dead on his feet and snore so loudly the walls shook, but still, he always looked beautiful when he woke up, and she didn’t know HOW! Compared on how the others looked, that with counting Allura, they all looked different states of dead in the morning, Keith and Shiro unconsciously fighting on looking the worst until Shiro got the Altean version of coffee and Keith woke up fully.

Pidge wasn’t sure how Hunk managed this inhuman ability, was there something she had missed? this had been plaguing her for weeks!  
Her eyes seemed to draw more towards the Yellow paladin now more than before, she could find herself staring at him without remembering when she had even turned to look. If Hunk caught her starring he never said anything, just beamed at her and continued with whatever it was he was doing, it was down right infuriating. and she didn’t know how to stop it, or who to turn to.  
Lance was a big no, he’d only grin like a cat who ate the canary and act all big brotherly about it. Keith was a social awkward cat, so that was a no to, Shiro? NO! she did not feel like getting a father to daughter talk, nu-hu. Allura, ugh the same problem there…  
CORAN! she could ask Coran!

The older Altean was easy to find, and he smiled when he saw her.

  “Hello number 5, how’s the Altean lessons going?”

  “Good i think, but that’s not why i’m here.”

  “Is the castle catching up to it’s old age again?” Coran asked turning to face her.

  “No, this is… uh… a bit personal…” Coran blinked before he smiled, making the edges of his moustache curl.

  “Oh, just as a heads up i’m not sure how _I_ can help if it’s human stuff, but i’ll tyr my best”

  “Okay, so like… hypocritically, have you ever found someone, that no matter what they do they seem to shine brighter than the sun and ate more beautiful than anyone else, and despite trying to do something else you always find your eyes draw to them?” Pidge fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Coran blinked at her before he got a distant look, but it vanished in another blink.

  “I think i know what you’re talking about, you got a love string.”

  “A what.” Pidge stared at him.

  “A love string.” Coran said and smiled “It’s when you found someone you want to get close to and maybe love and cherish some day.”

  “Me?” Coran nodded still smiling “No, no, no, i don’t do stuff like that, i don’t have time!”

  “You heart seem to differ.”

  “Did… did you ever have a love string?”

  “I’ve had plenty, some grow others fade with time.” Coran placed his hand on Pidge’s shoulder  “Now who’s the one that’s caught you string?” Pidge looked away “Is it Hunk? I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Pidge groaned placing her hands over her face

  “He’s so god damn _beautiful_ and i don’t know how to handle it!”

  “I’d advise you to tell him, not that you love him perhaps, i know you humans are a bit touchy with that deceleration, but tell him your feelings.” Pidge groaned loudly.

*

the morning came and everyone entered the dining room, Pidge had barely gotten any sleep, being unable to shut her brain off, why couldn’t she be a robot? then she’d be able to just shut off and sleep.

Hunk was brighter than the sun and Pidge gave away a scream throwing her arms in the air, startling everyone.

  “WHY!” she yelled before she pointed at Hunk “Why are you so beautiful when you’ve just woken up?” she yelled, everyone stared at her, Hunk blinking several times. “Ugh! I’m not awake enough for this!”

  “Wait, you think Hunk’s beautiful?” Lance asked pointing at Hunk with his thumb

  “What’s going on?” Allura asked confused and still half asleep.

  “She’s gotten her love strings for Hunk.” Coran said and beamed.

  “The what?” the rest of paladins asked and looked at Coran, while Allura nodded in acceptance.


	2. Sick Sentence Starters

**Sick Sentence Starters**

 

keith + "i'm a blanket burrito" because i literally can't imagine him saying that unless delirious w/fever OR delirious w/lance -  [cestunepomme](https://cestunepomme.tumblr.com/)

 

 _“I’m a blanket burrito.”_ came a muffled declaration.

Shiro blinked turning his head to the side, where Keith was sitting leaning heavily against him. Bundle up in several blankets, only his nose and eyes and some of his hair was visible. the heat oozed from him in waves, as the fever made him shiver and sweat at the same time.

  “You’re a what now?” Shiro asked

  “Blanket burrito.” Keith sniffled out before he was cut of by several body wracking coughs that had him sinking down lover win the sofa and lean heavier against Shiro’s side.

Shiro moved his hand to feel Keith’s forehead

  “You’re still to warm for comfort… hope Allura and Coran can find some medicine that works on you…”

  “I got soup.” Hunk suddenly called as he walked into the common room, carrying a bowl, steam rose from it. “It might taste weird, i tried to get it to taste like kicken soup… but we have no chicken here so… i don’t know.”

  “It’s fine Hunk.” Shiro said and smiled. “I bet Keith can’t even taste it right now, his nose is to stuffy.”

  “’m not stuffy!” Keith whined only to start to cough again

  “He’s really out of it?” Hunk commented as he sat down next to Keith’s free side.

  “Won’t let me go away, i tried to leave earlier to get him a new blanket and he almost had a panic attack.” Shiro sighed as he pushed some of Keith’s bangs out of his face while Hunk filled the spork with soup and blew on it to make sure it wasn’t to hot.

  “Open up.” Hunk said gently, Keith blinked groggily at him before opening his mouth, he swallowed around the spork and a dopey smile fell over his face as the warmth soothed his sore throat and warmed him from the inside.

Hunk managed to get Keith to eat half of the bowl before Keith started to doze off, and fell asleep, quiet snores leaving him.

Hunk put the bowl on the floor and looked to Shiro.

  “You want me to take him for a moment?” Shiro frowned slightly.

  “I need to go to the bathroom, but i will be back as fast as i can, don’t want him to panic if he wakes up and i’m not there.” Hunk nodded and gently moved Keith over so that he was leaning against Hunk’s sturdy but soft frame.

Keith huffed in his sleep before he burrowed his face into Hunks side and was sound asleep. Shiro smiled and ruffled his hair slightly before he left the common room. Hunk brought up a screen to do some reading while he brushed thru Keith’s hair with his free hand.

* * *

 

 

heith + "wow. I think I stood up too fast" -  [frosty-viking](http://frosty-viking.tumblr.com/)

 

  “You hungry? I’m about to go and get something from the kitchen.” Hunk said.

Keith stopped reading and looked up from the paper book, he had found it in the earth shop at the space mall, it was completely new (book-wise) and unread.

Keith turned his head to see how Hunk was sitting on the floor hands placed on the piece of galra tech he was fixing for Pidge, so she could hack it, Keith was mostly in the same room because if his genes, but even if Hunk had asked him for help with it he did enjoy Hunk’s company.

  “I’m good.” Keith said and smiled before he turned back to the book. Hunk nodded and gave away a noise as he got to his feet only to stumble harshly making Keith look back to the yellow Paladin with surprise. Hunk moved a hand to his head as he blinked fiercely 

  _“Wow. I think I stood up too fast.”_ he groaned after a while shaking his head to get it to clear out.

  “You okay?” Keith asked

  “Yeah, i’m fine, just a bit light headed.” Hunk then suddenly turned green “ugh i think i’mg gonna be seasick.” he crashed into the sofa placing his head between his knees. Keith dogeared the page he was reading and put the book away before he moved over to Hunk, stroking his hand over Hunk’s back in a still slightly awkward comforting gesture

  “Want me to go to the kitchen instead?”

  “No, no i’ll be fine, I’m fine.” Hunk sat up again and smiled.

  “You sure?”

  “Yeah, i got my blood back to my head so i’m okay now.” Hunk smiled and ruffled Keith’s hair, earning a growl in return before Keith batted his hand away.

  “I’m not a cat!”

  “Dude, you’re half a purple cat alien.” Hunk said and smiled before he leaned in and kissed Keith on the nose. “My Galra Keith.” he smooched and walked out the room.

  “HUNK!” Keith barked loudly, causing Hunk to burst out laughing.  
He could picture just how red Keith’s face were.

* * *

 

 

"I. Am. Suffering." with kidge ? shippy or platonic, im not picky :) thanks - anon

 

 _“I. Am. Suffering.”_  Pidge ground out there she laid on the floor of Greens hangar. Her computer running several programs at once but not working as fast as she would have liked, her head pounded and the coll floor of the hangar was a blessing against her burning skin, maybe she should have listened to her body and staid in bed this day, but they didn’t have time to rest! Shiro was still gone and she needed to find him, just so Keith could stop acting like a lost puppy whenever he thought he was alone and stop putting that leader mask on his face when he was with the others. She kind of hated Lance and Hunk for not taking the disappearance of their leader worse…

  “-idge?” She blinked suddenly realisering just how much she had zoned out. Keith was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch downward of his lip.

  “WHAT?!” she hadn’t meant to sound so startled as she bolted into a sittning position, only to make everything tilt, she slammed her hands against the floor to not fall.

  “uh…” Keith blinked at her with wide eyes before he sighed and sank down on his heels before her. “Are you okay? you don’t usually zone out that hard, i called you five times.”

  “Fine! I’m fine!” Pidge said and waved her hands only to still when Keith’s cold hand was placed on her burning forehead, she barely registered leaning into the touch before Keith hissed and pulled his hand back, she whined at the loss and he stared at her with wide eyes.

  “You’re not **fine**. You’re burning up.” he barked “You need to rest.”

  “We don’t have time! I need to find Shiro, okay, you of anyone on this ship would get that.”

  “I do, but you can’t neglect yourself like this, you’re sick, come on, turn of your computer and go to bed.”

  “Hypocrite.”

  “Yes, i do know _that._ ” Keith said looking away and pouting, Pidge snickered slightly before she sighed letting Keith help her up from the floor.

It was first now she realised how much she was shaking. Green rumbled in her head and she felt a nudge that clearly stated that she was to sick to work.

  “Green! I _know_ girl. shush!” she whined as she hugged around herself only to blink when something warm was put over her, she looked to herself to find how Keith had put his jacket over her, She smiled as she put her arms in the sleeves and hugged the jacket around herself. “Thanks” she said turning to look at Keith who stood at the computer saving the work before he shut of the computer and ushered Pidge out of the hangar.

* * *

 

 

"I'm a blanket burrito" - lance - anon

 

 _“I’m a blanket burrito.”_ Lance thought as he moaned, finally starting to get warm again as he burrowed his face into the soft blankets that was bundled around him.  
The castle was way to cold, but he felt lonely sleeping in his room, so the common room it was, the sofa was quit comfortable when you got used to it.

Lance pulled the blankets around him tighter and closed his eyes, exhaling a sigh through his mouth as his nose was stuffed so much that he couldn’t breath thru it.

He blinked his eyes open groggily when he felt a hand brush thru his hair. he looked up to find a yellow blog of colour before him.

  “’unk?” he croaked out in confusion

  “Hey buddy, you slept through dinner, just wanted to ask if you’re hungry, i have some soup in the oven to keep it at the perfect temperature.”

  “What kind of soup?” Lance asked blinking more awareness into his eyes as he tilted his head to be able to look at Hunk better.

  “I tried to make chicken soup… not sure if i succeed… it’s neon pink…”

  “I’d like some…” Lance mumbled closing his eyes for a moment.

  “Oh and Allura and Coran found some medicine that will work on us humans.”

  “Oh! so that menas i wont spend a week a whining feverish mess! Like the Mullet” Lance cheered only to start coughing.

  “Hey, be nice.” Hunk chided lightly swatting Lance on the forehead.

  “How dare! I am betrayed! I have been betrayed!” Lance wailed dramatically only making Hunk roll his eyes but chuckle.

  “I’ll get you some soup.” he said and patted Lance on the knee before he walked out of the room.

  “LOVE YOU HUNK!” Lance called after him in a hoarse voice.

  “Don’t strain your voice! you’ll end up mute!” Hunk called back

* * *

 

 

"Why are there two of you?” Keith saying that paired with anyone 0w0 - anon

 

The hit echoed thru the training room causing Allura to halt, Keith stumbled backwards before crashing to his back on the floor with a groan. Face consorted in pain as the mark left by Allura’s staff burned red on his forehead.

  “Oh the ancients! Are you okay Keith?” Allura asked dropping her staff and hurrying over to the red paladin who had barely moved. “Keith?!”

She crouched next to him, Keith groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open, blinking up at her as his vision blurred in and out of focus

 _“Why are there two of you?”_ he croaked out with a confused voice. Allura blinked before she frowned.

  “There’s not two of me, what are you talking about?”

  “You sure? because if you had a twin i’m sure Lance would be ecstatic.”

  “Oh dear. How hard did i hit you?” Allura worried her bottom lip before she took a breath “Can you stand?”

  “Think so…” Keith said blinking hard to try and get his vision to stop spinning.

 

Allura gently helped him sit up but he grabbed hold of her shoulder and arm hard as the world tipped and he felt nausea grow.

  “Stop stop stop!” he choked out as he felt the tale tale of vomit tickle his throat. Allura halted giving him a worried look.

  “Did i hurt you?” she asked in a worried voice “It was not my intention to harm you.”

  “I would have been able to block that, i just miscalculated, also i was the one who asked you to teach me how to fight with those staffs.” Keith said and then nodded for her to continue.

It took a while but soon Keith was standing, tough leaning heavily against Allura who held most of his weight.

  “Let’s get you to a pod, okay.”

  “I’m fine! I don’t need a pod!” Keith complained but he followed nonetheless when Allura started to move.

* * *

 

 

"Cough into your arm next time" but Keith. Being really germ phobic. - anon

 

“Cough into your arm next time” Keith bit out, maybe with a bit more venom than necessarily needed.

  “Dude, you don’t have to get all offended over a simple sneeze.” the friend of the sick cadet who had almost hacked their lounge out, snapped back. Keith scowled at them, annoyance and dislike dripping of him.

  “Whatever” he muttered and moved away.

  “Jerk! You think you’re so special just because you beat Shiro’s records in the simulator!”  the cadet shout after him.

Keith’s scowl darkened, but he had promised Shiro to stop picking fights with the other cadets. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly and let the remark slide of.

* * *

 

 

"How many pills can I take before it becomes dangerous?” Pidge asks - anon

 

“How many pills can I take before it becomes dangerous?” Pidge asked holding up a bottle of the Altean version of painkillers. While her other hand was massaging her lower stomach. 

  “I- why- why are you asking **me** that?” Shiro asked staring at her there he sat on the sofa going thru the old mission reports from the previous paladins.

  “You’re an adult-”

  “I am 6 years! I am not adult enough for this. Go and ask Coran, also you’re the one who knows Altean.”

  “Shiro, we all know you’re a leap year baby, but you don’t get out of this! i am not in the mood! I’m just glad Allura showed me the section where there is a unlimited reserve of stuff i will need this week.”

  “I still don’t see why you’re asking me.”

  “Because your an adult and are supposed to know these things!” Shiro just gave her a blank stare.

  “Let’s go and find Coran.” he said placing his hand on Pidge’s back and pushed her along with him.

 

  “Coran!” the orange haired man looked up from what he was doing and saw how Shiro and Pidge came walking towards him.

  “Number 2 and Number 5 what can i do for you?”

  “How many pills can i take before it becomes dangerous?” Pidge asked holding out the bottle. Coran took it and looked down at the label.

  “Hm… let’s see, you’re all human so you might need a smaller dose than us Alteans, i’d say 10 pills in to close intake might become dangerous, i don’t think anyone ever ate themselves ill on these…”

  “Thank you Coran.” Pidge said and took two pills and swallowed them whole, Coran stared at her with wide eyes.

  “I would have advised against that. they are quit strong, Shiro, please escort number 5 to her room, she’s gonna be asleep in a matter of tics.” Coran said and snapped his fingers.

 


	3. Random prompts

**Random prompts**

 

"Don't be so scared Keith, we're all here. I'm here." Lance speaks softly - anon

 

_“Don’t be so scared Keith, we’re all here. I’m here.” Lance speaks softly, but it sounded wrong coming from the blue paladin, the expression he wore was blank but stiff and crooked in ways that didn’t look right._

_Keith backed away until his back hit the cold wall. this wasn’t Lance his mind and instincts shouted at him to run, but Keith couldn’t, his legs weren’t listening to him._

_Keith collapsed to the floor whole body trembling, he wasn’t sure if he was crying or not, he just wanted this to end._  
It wasn’t real,  
It wasn’t REAL!

  “KEITH!”

Keith jolted awake, bolting into a sitting position. He looked around with a frantic panic before a pair of big arms hugged around him pulling him close

  “Shh, breathe, buddy.” Hunk murmured holding him close.

  “You awake now?” Pidge papper before him, she reached up and stroked the tears he hadn’t realised he was shedding away with her thumb

Keith blinked and looked at her before he remembered that they all had had a sleep over in the common room.

  “S-sorry…”

  “Why are you apologising Mullet?” Lance asked, causing Keith to look up, Lance stood there in the blue paladin robe and pyjamas but he held a cup of something warm in his hand that he handed over to Keith how took ut with a slight fumble “You had a nightmare, it’s not like you can avoid them your whole life, now drink up, it’s best warm.” Keith looked down at the mug to find a purple drink swirl around. he took a slight hesitant sip before he drang gingerly from the mug to not scald his mouth.

Keith blinked when a blanket was suddenly placed over his shoulders and he looked up to find Shiro smile at him.

  “Nightmares happens to the best of us.” he said before he sat down next to the red paladin ruffling his hair with the robotic hand. “But remember you’re not alone, we’re all here to support you, okay. now drink up and get some rest. Don’t think i haven’t noticed you not sleeping properly.”

  “The same goes for you.”

  “It takes a while to get the idea, that your safe, into your head enough to lower all your defences, especially after what i’ve been trough.” Keith smiled weakly before he leaned back against Hunk who smiled.

Shiro took the mug from Keith’s hands just before Keith dropped it, sleep had claimed him again and now snuggled up in the middle of all the paladins no nightmare would bother him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

 

Heith + "leave me alone I'm scared of thunder" Keith sighs - anon

 

  “Leave me alone I’m scared of thunder” Keith sighs as he shields away from Hunk who is giving him a worried look. 

The space storm rumbles loudly outside of the castle.

And here Keith thought he’d be quit thunder storms once they left Earths atmosphere, but look how wrong he was there. another flash outside lit up the room followed by a loud screeching boom causing Keith to flinch harsch.

By God he hated thunder storms! so so! MUCH!

He jolted when Hunk hugged him tight.

  “I’m not leaving.” Hunk said placing his jaw atop of Keith’s head “You can try and make me but i won’t leave you alone right now.”

  “Hunk-” whatever it was that Keith was gonna say it was cut of by a loud flash of lightning and the roar of thunder, Keith jolted hard again.

  “I got you, what do you hate most the light or the noise?”

  “Both…” Keith grumbled. Hunk hummed before he caught sight on Lance, he quickly called the blue Paladin over, Lance gave him a confused look sending an even more confused look to Keith who promptly ignored him.

  “Can i borrow your eye-mask and headphones for a while Lance?”

  “What? are you suddenly into that stuff?” Keith choked on his own spit while Hunk’s face darkened

  “No! It’s for Keith, he don’t like thunder”

  “Meh, you boring vanillas, ugh fine i’ll get them.” Lance walked away.

  “You okay?” Hunk asked sending Keith a worried look.

  “That was information i did **not** need to know…” Keith choked out causing Hunk to chuckle

* * *

 

 

Heith + Hunk and Keith got assigned for a mission and Keith got badly injured? -  [frosty-viking](http://frosty-viking.tumblr.com/)

 

  “Hunk! Look _out_!”

The warning was followed by a loud boom from a bomb; Hunk barely had time to react before he suddenly had pink dirt in his mouth from where he’d been shoved and thrown at the violent explosion. He sat up coughing as the smoke and sand swirled and rained around him.

  “ _What was that?!_ ” Lance and Pidge shouted in the com, voice thick with worry.

Hunk rubbed at his eyes before freezing.

Keith was lying on the pink ground, sand and dirt covering most of his armour but it was the ground that made Hunk halt, the ground under and around Keith was dark and growing bigger. The crater where the mine had been hidden was a big as a car and deep.

  “Keith?” Hunk asked pushing himself of the ground and over to the red paladin; he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder giving it a shake but when he removed his hand a dark sticky substance followed causing Hunk to pale.

Blood.

  “Keith?!” Hunk shouted quickly grabbing Keith and turning him around, only to gag at the blood. Keith’s entire chest plate was nothing but splinters along with his arm that lay in an unnatural angle. “Oh god- Keith! Please answer me! Hey Wake up!” Hunk patted Keith on the cheek; it was covered in blood too. The nausea returned but Hunk pushed it back down. “Keith! Come on! Please! You know how much I hate blood.” Hunk was about to have a panic attack he knew it, he could feel his heart beating faster and breaths coming shorter at the same time he fought down the nausea. “Please Keith…” Hunk whined letting his helmet rest against Keith’s.

A weak noise left the red paladin and Hunk jerked back to be able to look at him. Keith’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Hunk with unfocused eyes.

  “’unk?”

  “I’m here.” Hunk took Keith’s least injured hand and squeezed lightly. Keith head lolled to the side and he took a shaky breath.

  “You okay?”

  “I’m fine. I’m perfect. You’re covered- covered in blood and bleeding and god Keith I don’t know what to- you’re bleeding very, very much. This is bad, this is really really bad! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

  “Instincts… didn’t think…”

  “Didn’t think- Of course you didn’t think!” Hunk sobbed. “Guys! HELP!”

  “ _Hunk what’s wrong?_ ” Shiro asked.

  “It’s Keith he’s hurt, there’s blood everywhere and I hate blood!”

  “ _Hunk, Calm down and breathe, what happened?_ ”

  “There was a land mine… Keith pushed me out of the way and took most of the explosion.”

  “ _You won’t have to wait long; Red just forced her way out of the hangar._ ” Coran said over the com.

 

A purr merged with a growl caused Hunk to look up to find how Red came towards them, she landed on the field sending other mines exploding, but they didn’t even scratch her. Hunk could feel her dislike to them even if she wasn’t his lion. She lowered her head and opened her mouth; Hunk gingerly lifted Keith from the ground and carried him inside Red. Keith gave away a noise of complain and pain at the movement, but lost conscious soon after, going limp.

Red flew them fast towards the castle and Hunk hurried to get Keith to a healing pod that’s already been fixed by Coran, the quickly changed Keith out of the shredded paladin armour into the pod suit and closed the pod when Keith was inside.

 

Hunk backed away some steps exhaling while he tried to breathe in order to clam himself down.

  “I’d advise you to go and get cleaned up, Hunk.” Coran said, causing Hunk to look down at his yellow paladin armour, it was more red than white. He swallowed down the nausea all over again and gave Coran a strained smile.

  “Thanks for pointing that out.”

 

***

 

Keith exhaled when the pod opened and he crashed into a pair of soft yet firm arms, he groaned blinking his eyes open to find a dishevelled and worn looking Hunk look back at him with teary eyes full of relief.

  “I hate you so much, don’t ever do something like that again, I swear if I have to see anything covered in blood again I will die. Don’t ever do that again.” Hunk rambled as he hugged Keith closer.

Keith closed his eyes and placed his hands on Hunk’s back.

  “I won’t make any promises, because I don’t want to you get hurt.” Keith murmured as he kissed Hunk on the neck, the only skin he could reach. Hunk gave away a noise a mix of a laugh and a sob before he picked Keith up from the floor causing Keith to yelp, and kissed him hard on the lips.

 

  “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.”


	4. More prompts

How about something silly like klance picking out matching/coordinating Halloween costumes, or maybe a fluffy first date, asking the other to prom? I don't know - I hope something works  **shingekino-neon**  

 

  “What about this one then? Vampire and Werewolf?” Lance asked

  “Hell no.” Keith vetoed loudly form there he sat on the cough not even looking up from his phone. “Also, why are you even asking me about this? It’s not like I’m going, this tradition or whatever just a waste of time is.” Lance made an unidentified noise of outrage.

  “How dare!” he shrieked before clearing his voice and blinked hard “Going out Trick or Treating is Tradition™!”

  “Lance, we’re 23!” Keith said finally looking up from his phone to lean his head back to look at Lance upside down.

  “And?!” Lance said “What’s your point?” Keith groaned

  “Why am I not surprised... you cried when you wasn’t allowed on the egg hunt last Easter because you were to old.”

  “I feel like 13 okay, I’m a child at heart!”

  “Obviously.” Keith looked back to his phone.

  “If you’re gonna be like that, Furry McMullet, you won’t be getting any candy.”

  “I paid for that 2kilo bag! I can confiscate it and eat it all on my own.”

  “YOU WOULN’T DARE!” Keith turned and gave Lance a smirk. “Oh god you’re serious.” Keith just smirked wider.

A startled noise left him when something white was thrown in his face. Keith grabbed at it before he got it off and found a ghost costume, made from a blanket in his hands.

  “Why... are you handing me this?”

  “Because i will drag you out on Trick and Treating, and if you’re gonna be scowling the whole trip you’re gonna scare the kiddies away. So problem solved, you get to be a ghost, and not having to be recognized by anyone either.”

  “Lance-”

  “I’m gonna be a mummy, that way we can be undead monsters together, now if you’ll excuse me I gotta go and change.” Lance left the room before Keith had time to reply. He groaned loudly when he heard the lock to the bathroom turn.

  “FINE!” Keith barked “But I won’t enjoy it!”

  “You’ll be fine!” Lance called form the bathroom.

 

Lance entered the main room again to find Keith standing up, even if he couldn’t see the paler man’s face he knew Keith was scowling.

  “This is so stupid.” he grumbled and made a weak waft with his arms making the blanket flow around him, it reached the middle of his lower leg.

  “Don’t worry my boo, you will be fine, no one will recognize you.” Lance then smirked. “I just gotta fix something.” Lance then walked away before he returned with a felt pen.

  “What are you going?” Keith demanded when Lance suddenly started to draw on the blanket.

  “I’m just making sure your aura works with your ghost face.” Lance laughed before he took some steps back before taking a pic with his phone. “You look absolutely stunning babe.”

  “Shut up.”

*

They had walked half way down the block when they ran into Pidge and Hunk, dressed as a witch and a troll.

  “Is that Keith?” Pidge asked and pointed at the blanket ghost with a drawn mullet.

* * *

 

 

I don't know if you do x Reader and that's completely fine if you don't but I was wondering if you could do a writing where reader is like Space Mom or Dad 2.0 and they're just really supportive and helpful to all paladins and they're just tired constantly so the paladins do something in return. I hope this made sense. Thanks ❤❤❤❤ - **magnificentgardenlover**

 

Zhiezrei never believed her life would get full of kit’s again, or well up grown kits, the paladins were young all of them, even the princess were young by Altean standards, the only one older than her were the orange lipped one.  
It may have taken a while before the others inhabitants of the castle opened up to her, but once they did she found herself adopting all of them. The other ruffians and thugs would laugh at her, telling her that she’d gone soft.

Maybe she had.

She wasn’t sure how many times she had dragged Keith away from the training deck by the ear, when he overdid himself. Shutting down the small green ones foldable tech plates in order to make her go to sleep. Hugged the big yellow one as hard as she could to ease his worries, or played around with the blue one or sitting with him sharing stories about her kits in the dead of night whenever he missed his family. She could take over whenever Coran needed a break, the castle having much new tech, but none she couldn’t figure out.

It took a while before she saw the princess in a moment of weakness, standing in the room where her father’s memories once had been stored. It was the first time she’d seen the Altean princess openly cry. Zhiezrei sighed before pulling her into a tight hug, giving away a soft rumbling noise. She had carried Allura back to her room when the Princess fell asleep after her cries.

She found the Black paladin in front of Black, clenching and unclenching his cyber prosthetics. She had sat down next to him after mentioning her preciseness to not spook him or make his PTSD act out. after a long couple of minutes she felt a weight on her shoulder to find how the black paladin was leaning against her, eyes still open, but she knew that her prescience was all he needed at the moment, she reached out slowly before taking his robotic hand and taking it into a tight grip that would be recognized by the pressure sensory built in on it.

*

  “Is she asleep?” one of Zihezrei’s ears twitched but she didn’t move otherwise, there she was slumped agaisnt the piece of tech she had been working on after having sent Coran to bed.

  “She has one hell of a scary hearing so  **shut up**.” Allura made herself bigger before picking the female Galra up from her slumped position and headed over to the common room, where the rest of the crew apart from Keith and Pidge who had come with her. Allura Placed Zihezrei in the middle and she was quickly bundled up in blankets before ending up in the middle of a cuddle pile.

If the others noticed the smile on her lips, they didn’t say anything, at least not loud enough for Zihezrei to hear them.

* * *

 

 

On a doubles mission Keith hits his head and has temporary memory loss, doesn’t remember going into space. Lance tries to help? – Anon

 

A groan made Lance exhale in relief only for it to get blow away at the words that left the red paladins lips right after.

  “Where the fuck am I?” Lance pushed himself over to where he had seen Keith disappear among the rouble. “And why the fuck is the sky  _green_?” Keith was talking, Lance was glad, but not sure if he was glad about what Keith said.

  “Keith, you okay, buddy?”

  “...what?” Lance heard some shuffling before a loud string of curses fell from Keith’s lips. And Lance was so glad Shiro wasn’t with them.

  “Hang on, buddy I’m coming.”

  “Who are you? And why can I hear your voice but not see you?”

  “Keith... you’re starting to scare me.”

  “Who the fuck is Keith?”

Lance stumbled before he rushed ahead faster, he scrambled up the pile of rocks he knew Keith gotten blown behind. He looked over the edge to find how Keith was lying on his back, the left side of his face covered in red.

  “Keith!” Lance called as he skidded down the pile so halt at the plateau before he jogged over to Keith’s side. “Are you okay?”

  “Am I dead?” Lance blinked

  “What?”

  “I must be, because you’re an angel.”

  “I know you love cryptids, Keith, but I didn’t think you believed in angels.” Lance helped Keith up to his feet.

  “I still wonder who that Keith is?”

  “That’s... your name.”

  “It is?” Keith asked, blinking at him, eyes slightly unfocused. “What kind of name is Keith?”

  “Don’t ask me buddy, come on, we got to go, the castle will patch you right up. If I know Red right, she’s on the way right now.”

  “Red- Who? What castle?” they passed the hill of rocks just as a rumble reached their ears and Red landed heavily before them, lowering her head and opening her maw. Lance winched and felt his whole body pull tight when Keith screamed. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? OH MY GOD! I’M NOT IN HEAVEN I’M STUCK IN SOME HORRIBLE MECHA ANIME!” Lance grabbed a hold of Keith’s arms turning him around until Keith was face to face with him.

  “This is Red, the Red Lion of Voltron, She is your lion, you are her paladin, Get a grip already!, you’re more freaked out than Hunk when we all got stuck in space!”

  “Wha- WHAT?!” Keith shouted looking around with wide eyes.

  “We went on a mission to get a highly explosive mineral, you the hot-headed idiot worked to fast and got yourself and the left wall flying. I got the minerals in the safety pack. All we got to do is get back to the others and get you in a healing pod.”

  “So we’re not on earth.” Keith stated, completely ignoring what Lance just said

  “We’re not on earth.” Lance stated.

  “And that Alien mecha cat, lion thingy is  **mine**?” Lance nodded.

  “Oh my god. Aliens are real.”

  “KEITH YOU’RE  **LITTERARY HALF ALIEN**!” Lance barked patient running out. He thought he heard red laugh at him.


End file.
